


Act Four, Scene Fourteen

by justonemorefic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Book: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Fix-It, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Rewrite, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justonemorefic/pseuds/justonemorefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How it could have ended. Written in screenplay format.</p><p>  <i>I meant it when I said there's no one else I would want to face the return of eternal darkness with.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Act Four, Scene Fourteen

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of the penultimate scene in _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_. I watched the play during previews, so the characterizations are heavily inspired by the actors themselves; you could cut a knife through the chemistry! If you want additional flavor on top of the screenplay, you can read my [play recap](http://oddhour.tumblr.com/cursedchild). I liked the play but this is on the top of my list of scenes that I wished went differently, and so here I am, Sunday night with a bottle of alcohol, writing Scorbus.
> 
> This is fic is also available in image format on [tumblr](http://oddhour.tumblr.com/post/148300036284/cursed-child-act-four-scene-fourteen-rewritten-to).

HOGWARTS, CLASSROOM

_SCORPIUS and  ALBUS sit on opposite desks. ALBUS is chatting animatedly while SCORPIUS looks thoughtful._

ALBUS: You should ask Rose out. It's now or never. The other day, she was looking for you and used your _real_ name! Here I thought she forgot it. Here I thought she hated you!

SCORPIUS: Bread Head was not her most clever invention. Actually, Albus—

ALBUS: Professor McGonagall is still set on giving us detention for the rest of our years here, so after Rose says yes, I don't know how we'll sneak you into Hogsmeade, but we'll manage something. Maybe Uncle Ron has something in his joke shop—

SCORPIUS: You're not listening again. Besides, you remember what happened the last time we followed one of your fanciful plans.

ALBUS: We fixed it all.

SCORPIUS: Yes, we nearly brought about the second coming of the Dark Lord, I should hope we did.

_He pauses. Clears his throat and scoots to the other side of the desk to face ALBUS._

Have you ever thought that maybe…

_He smiles a little too forcefully and turns away to hide his grimace._

Never mind.

_Silence lingers. ALBUS, finally sensing the gravity of the moment, searches for his friend's face._

ALBUS: What were you going to say?

SCORPIUS: You're my best friend. You know that, right?

ALBUS: And you're mine.

_ALBUS punches him on the arm, unsure of what  SCORPIUS is nervous about._

SCORPIUS: I meant it when I said there's no one else I would want to face the return of eternal darkness with. I thought about it a lot. When we changed time and Rose vanished, I was horrified—but when I surfaced from the lake and you weren't there with me—when _you_ vanished—

_He looks at ALBUS._

What I'm trying to say is, I don't think it's Rose I'd like to spend Hogsmeade weekend with, or any weekend with. Not that she's awful.

_He runs a hand through his hair._

What I'm trying to say is, Rose isn't who I'd miss most if I wasn't able to spend time with them.

ALBUS: I don't understand. You really fancy Rose.

SCORPIUS: And I really fancy you.

_ALBUS draws back in slight surprise.  SCORPIUS immediately plays off his words like a joke or exaggeration._

SCORPIUS: Don't get the wrong idea. I'm thankful that you're my friend. My best friend.

ALBUS: And you're happy with being… best friends?

SCORPIUS: I am! But—

_ SCORPIUS extends a hand toward ALBUS to stop him._

We don't have to talk about this—

_ALBUS pulls him off the desk and into a hug.  SCORPIUS is frozen in shock. Slowly, they both relax into the embrace._

ALBUS: No one matters to me as much as you.

_ALBUS draws back. He is holding tightly onto  SCORPIUS's hands._

Do you… want to sneak into Hogsmeade with me?

_SCORPIUS breaks out in a grin, giddy at the sight of their joined hands._

SCORPIUS: Is it just because Delphi's in Azkaban now?

ALBUS: And that new smoky-eyed Potions professor will probably turn me down.

_They laugh, nervous, marveling._

SCORPIUS: I'd love to.


End file.
